A Night with Supers
by SJHeechul
Summary: This is a crossover between Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Avengers. This is my first fanfic and I wrote a OC but at least try reading the first chapter and if you o read it then thank you! Also just warning you I may suck at writing.
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV (Point of View)

When I was walking out of Goode High School, the school bully, Matt Peterson, the captain of the Football team and of course the most popular guy in school, walked up to me with his dumb girlfriend. I was supposed to meet Annabeth near here to go to Camp together after I was out of school.

"Hey Prissy, nice seeing you. Are you coming to the party tomorrow or are you not invited?" Matt said with a dumb smile. A little circle started to form around us.

"Get lost!" I said.

"You know the party is only for people with dates. I bet you haven't even held hands with a girl before." Matt teased. I was getting mad because mostly no one knew about Annabeth but still I had a girlfriend and we've been through alot together unlike Matt and his girlfriend.

I was about to respond to Matt's comment when the doors to the front of the school opened and I saw Annabeth, looking gorgeous as usual with her blond curls falling at her shoulders. When I saw Annabeth my face lit up.

I went over to her and said, "Hey Annabeth, I was gonna go out right after school got out, but that idiot was keeping me busy."

"You didn't hit him or anything did you," asked annabeth "because if you did I wasn't here to see it and that would be disappointing."

"Wait… Prissy YOU… have… a girlfriend?!" Matt yelled.

Matt looked confused and was trying to calculate our relationship. Just then I noticed all eyes were on me and Annabeth. I just said, "See you guys next year! Oh and Matt, Yes I have a girlfriend she's right next to me." I wrapped my arm around Annabeth's waist and gave her a light kiss on the side of her head while we were walking out and while the people in the school could still see us.

Matt POV

What? Percy Jackson of all people had a girlfriend? He certainly does not deserve her! How did he get a girl that was that hot!? She was hotter than any of the girls I had ever seen in my school.

"Did you see how hot Percy's girlfriend was?" My stupid so called "friend" , Dillon said.

"Yup" I said

"How?" he said back

"I don't know." I was really confused. A dork like Percy have a girlfriend? How was that possible. While they were walking out the school we saw him kiss her on the side of her head. I was so confused.

Annabeth POV

When I stepped into Goode High I saw Percy about to talk back to this guy that was a little taller than Percy but Percy was way more handsome in my opinion. When he saw me his face lit up and walked over to me. You know what happens next. So when we stepped out of the school we saw someone was waiting for us. Her name was Skyler Cho but she went by Sky Emerald because she didn't like her full name, much like Percy, and she needed something the public could call her so she just went by Sky Emerald. She was a daughter of Aphrodite with so much power you can't even imagine, she got her powers from saving the world from an evil god and she got her wishes granted by the gods, because of her powers she got recruited to the Avengers a long time ago. I thought she should still be at the Avengers tower doing avenger stuff but I guess not. She had long dark brown hair with the tip of her hair dyed a light blue color. Her eyes were a dark brown and she had her hair up in a bun like always with her traditional korean hairpin, (a weapon made of celestial bronze and also regular steel because she has to fight mortals because she works for S.H.I.E.L.D it's sharp so you don't want to be at the end of that point) She had a powerful aura. She radiated power. You may ask that she couldn't be that powerful because she was just a Aphrodite kid. Well I suggest you don't underestimate her because she is immortal, has control over air, control over water, control over fire, wisdom power, perfect aim, and the ability to tell the future sometimes after a lot of concentration so only sometimes and in confusing little visions. She has all these powers because she wished for them when she wasn't immortal after she saved the world with Hercules which was in the ancient Greek times when Hercules was still alive. Oh! She also has charmspeak from birth because her mother is Aphrodite and so she didn't have to wish for that.

When she saw us she came over and said, "I need you guys to come with me." She didn't explain anything but the only thing me and Percy had to do was go to camp and we didn't need to do anything important today at camp so we just shrugged and followed her.

When they got to a car and got in, Sky started to explain.

"So guys there's going to be a party at the Avengers tower today, now I just brought you to the car to tell you this because people know my identity and it is a pain to be in front of all these people recognising me. Oh and we're inviting guests over, so Tony's inviting war machine and Steve's inviting Falcon. I want to invite you two. So what do ya say?

"We would love to go! Right Percy? I answered.

"Of course. What kind of party is it? Do we have to wear something special?" Percy asked.

"Oh.. um it's a pretty casual party. So you should wear something like a dress shirt but not a full on suit and tie sort of thing, and Annabeth you should wear something not too over the top but still elegant. So something like a dress with not too much color that isn't too long.

" Sure." Me and Percy said at the same time.

"The Party's starting at 5:00 so don't be late. See you guys at the Party!" Sky said.

We came out of the car and started to Camp. When we got to camp we were wondering what we would wear. We got this description from Sky but I didn't own too many dresses and Percy probably didn't own too many dress clothes either, and we wanted a good impression on the Avengers and their guests. We decided to go ask Piper.


	2. Chapter 2

Sky POV

After I left them I went back to the Avengers tower.

"Hey Tony, I invited some friends over for the Party!" I yelled

"OK. How old are they?" Tony Yelled back.

"Uh.. Their 18 I think." I wasn't yelling anymore because i was now near Tony enough that I could just talk normally

"What? 18? There's going to be some drinks here tonight that I don't know if your _friends_ could drink.

"Oh they won't be drinking. You know I'm a demigod right? I asked.

"Yaaa…" Tony said.

"Well these guys are Demigods too. That doesn't have anything to do with drinking but I just wanted to tell you that these guys have been though a lot to be mature enough for these parties. Also it was their last day of school today so they will be able to stay late if they wanted to."

"Ok. Well we better be getting ready for the Party. It's in 2 hours."

Annabeth POV

We got to camp in record time because we kept racing. When we got there we went straight to the Aphrodite cabin to see piper to see if she had something I could where and try to find something for Percy.

We knocked on the door to the Aphrodite cabin and piper answered the door. When she opened the door we smelled a whole truck load of perfume but it was still less smelly compared to when Drew was head counselor.

"Hey Piper we need some help." I said. Piper looked at us.

"Sure. Come in." She said. She led us through the crowded cabin. She sat down on her bunk and stared at us and said, "So what do you need my help for?"

"We know you're not too into fashion as much as the other Aphrodite kids but we need some help for dressing up. We got invited to a pretty huge party and we have an idea of what we want to where but we don't have any of those clothes." I said.

"Ok so what are you keeping in mind?" She asked.

"Um.. For Percy we need a plain dress shirt with a dress pants. For me, I want something that isn't so flashy but still is good for a casual party. Oh I want a dress that's not too short but not long and it'll be great if it was grey…"

"Ok Annabeth stop talking," Piper suddenly said, "Ok I get what you need but I still don't know what kind of party this is. Who's coming?"

"Oh… We were invited to this party with the Avengers." I kinda felt guilty for just Percy and me going so I started to make up all these excuses, "I think the invitations are limited and me and Percy are closest to Sky so we were invited."

"Ok… Let's find you guys a good outfit." Piper said.

After going through many dresses and accessories and a lot of Percy's starring, we finally got a good outfit for me. I had my hair down with a grey dress that dropped right above the knees and sapphire blue high heels with sapphire blue earrings and a matching necklace. As for Percy he wore a sapphire blue dress shirt that showed all of his fabulous muscles and he even rolled up the shirt so he showed more of his arm muscles, and he wore grey dress pants that wasn't too tight but still not too baggy he still had riptide in his pocket of his pants and I had my drakon bone sword in my hand bag. Just in case. **(A/N: I love sapphire blue because I have this thing for Super Junior, a Kpop band, and their fandom color is sapphire blue sooo naturally I needed to include this color somewhere… Also it's E.L.F day June 2, where ELF was made… SO Happy Elf Day… I wrote this on June 2)**

Percy POV

When we got to the Avengers tower we were greeted by Sky by the entrance. She was wearing a light blue dress that showed off her shoulders and her legs. She had white high heels on and a aquamarine heart shape necklace and matching earrings. She had her hair up in a bun with her hairpin, that was her weapon. It was no lie she was an Aphrodite kid even if she was over a millennia old. She waved at us and we walked towards her with a wave. (Sky likes the color sky blue)

"You guys look amazing!" Sky said with one of those Aphrodite smiles.

Annabeth smiled back one of her wonderful smiles, "So do you Sky. I see you're being cautious even at a party." Annabeth said pointing at her hairpin.

She smiled, "Oh I hope I don't have to use this..." Then she just stopped and said, "Who's there? Show yourself or you'll be forced to be shown." She was a powerful demigod and then when the someone, or _something_ didn't show itself, she took out her hairpin and did a hand motion, when a figure was pushed by an invisible force and his neck right at the tip of my friend's very pointy hairpin. I was so surprised to see, Matt Peterson, I wasn't happy because he had followed us but why was he even following me? Was he a monster in disguise? Well he probably wasn't a monster because monsters won't wait a whole year to kill you.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt POV

After school I went to a donut shop to eat something and I ended up there for about two hours. When I finally got out I saw… Percy Jackson and his girlfriend all dressed up. I just thought maybe they're just on a date but I was still mad at Percy for giving me so much embarrassment and I thought I could give some of what I got from him in front of his girlfriend. So I crossed the street and started to follow them. Then I heard their conversation.

"Percy I am so excited!" Percy's girlfriend almost screamed

"Annabeth this is like your tenth time saying that." Percy said.

"I know but it's not like everyday you get to go to a party with all the Avengers." Annabeth said. What? The Avengers. No way this is probably fake. Right? I really wanted to believe that. If Prissy got to party with the Avengers I would be able to have dinner with aliens.

"Oh we're already here. Oh there's Sky!" Annabeth said with a wave to someone. Then they went towards the Avengers tower. The person was… Sky Emerald! _The_ Sky Emerald, part of the Avengers! What was she doing with _Percy_?

"You guys look amazing!" Sky said with a dazzling smile.

Annabeth smiled back with another smile, "So do you Sky. I see you're being cautious even at a party." Annabeth said but I didn't know what was going on because by that point I had crossed the street and hid behind a corner.

"Oh I hope I don't have to use this..." Sky's voice came. Then she just stopped talking. I didn't know why though… "Who's there? Show yourself or you'll be forced to be shown." She said. I froze I didn't know what to do. So I just stayed there, when all of a

sudden there was something pushing my back it felt like some kind of wall was pushing against my back and I came out into the dim streetlight. Percy looked stunned but he didn't say anything. When I stopped sliding on my feet there was a pointy and shiny object that looked kinda like a long and thick needle, was at my throat

"Who are you? You better tell the truth." Sky said while making the tip of her hairpin slowly dig deeper into my skin.

"I was just… following Percy…" I stuttered.

"What? Why?" Sky asked. I didn't know what to say but I just decided to tell the truth so I told her what I was doing for the two hours and how I followed Percy just because I wanted to get revenge for this morning. Throughout all this Sky didn't set her guard down not even once. When I was done talking she looked over at Percy

"Is this all true?" Sky asked.

"Ya he's from school." Percy said. That's when Sky finally put her pointy thing down and just stared at me.

"Ok kid. Look I get you wanted to give Percy here some embarrassment but we are late for a party because of you so you can just hurry on home." Sky said. I didn't argue. I just nodded and walked home, still surprised that Percy knew Sky Emerald!

Percy POV

Ok so that was why Matt was here but wow this guy is… SO annoying!

We came into the building and went to the elevator. We went to the very top floor and the elevator dinged.

Sky went towards Tony Stark and started to talk.

They came over to me and Annabeth

"Hi. I'm Tony Stark I bet you already know me. Heard you two were demigods like Sky over here.

"Uh.. Ya Hi. I'm Percy Jackson and this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase and since you already know that we're demigods, I'm a son of Poseidon and Annabeth is a daughter of Athena." I said with a slight discomfort because he knew about the gods.

"Ok let's party." Tony said.

Annabeth and I just danced a little and talked to some of the other guests.

"So do you know about the gods too?" I asked a guy with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh. Ya Sky over there is a demigod. Oh and I'm Steve Rogers by the way. Who are you two?" Steve asked.

"Oh.. Ya we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Percy Jackson and this is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. We're guests of Sky.

"Well nice to meet you Percy. Annabeth. Are you guys demigods too?" Steve asked.

"Ya we are I'm a daughter of Athena and Percy is a son of Poseidon." Annabeth said.

"You guys having fun?" Sky asked as she came by holding something, probably alcohol because it looked like blue champagne

"Oh ya we were just talking about our parents." I said while looking at Steve and Annabeth.

"Oh mortal or godly?" Sky asked with a slight smile.

"Godly." I answered like it was very normal to talk about this.

After that conversation we just kept talking to other people and just partying. We met Thor and I was a little unsure how safe this Avengers thing was because a god and a demigod and all these weapons… I just hoped there wouldn't be a fight between Thor and Sky… No. There shouldn't even be an argument because that would also be bad… I was lost in thought. The party went by and it was about 11:00 and people started to go home…. I thought these people were going home way too early, but what do I know?

When the Avengers, Maria Hill, War Machine, Falcon, and Annabeth and I were the only ones left. We were just sitting around and talking.

"So You guys are Sky's guests? What are your names?" Maria Hill asked us.

"My name is Percy Jackson." I said and before I could introduce Annabeth she go to it before me.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." She said.

"So are you two demigods too like Sky?" Maria asked.

"Does everybody here know about demigods? Yes we are." I said.

"Um Ya everybody knows because in like the 1940s I was working with Howard Stark and Captain America here. So they have known from then and then SHIELD found me, not dead and not old so they took me in for investigation and I told them after checking with the gods." Sky said.

"Ok just wondering. Oh and before you ask, My dad is Poseidon and Annabeth's mom is Athena." I said, "Oh and Steve, World War 2 was because of a bunch of demigods of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were fighting. Did you know that?"

"Umm… No I didn't know. Did you know Sky?" Steve said and looked at Sky. Sky looked like she was hit by a bus.

"What?! That was was just a bunch of demigods fighting?! Oh. My. Gods. Ugh how did I not know? Sky said looking a little angry. "So was it Zeus and Poseidon against Hades?"

"Yup I wasn't supposed to be born, but I guess I was so.. Oh well." I said.

"Oh what? Why? Zeus could not have been able to keep that promise." Sky said.

"Yup. When the World War ended the big three made a oath by the River Styx to never have children again. But, like you suspected, Zeus was the first to break the oath and had Thalia then Poseidon broke the Oath and stirred me." I said.

"Wait what about Hades?" Sky said.

"Well he didn't break the oath, he had two kids before the oath but their mother was killed when Zeus tried to kill Hades children instead so Hades hid them in a casino. In the Casino time doesn't go by like normal so you could be there for five days but you may feel like you've been there for a few hours. So those children of Hades, Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, might have felt like they were there for a few days but in the real world they were there for 70 years, without ageing. So a few years ago we found them in a school and we brought them back to Camp. Shortly after we had to go on a quest and we finished the quest with Bianca ending up dying and a hunter named Zoe dying as well…"

"Wait Zoe Nightshade?" Sky said

"Nico and Bianca Di Angelo?" Steve asked right after Sky?

"Ya." I said slowly to answer both of them. They looked pale.

"Zoe was a… friend… she gave Hercules the idea of how to steal the apples of the Garden of the Hesperides. She was a daughter of Atlas and a former Hesperide that was exiled for helping Hercules. She also gave Hercules her hairpin that transformed into Anaklusmos. She despised Hercules after he took all the credit of stealing those apples and the last I saw her was when she became a Hunter of Artemis to get away from men, like Hercules if I may add. I despised Hercules for taking credit and praise for everything. Even though I did help him. At least I got gifts from the gods, but… Oh poor Zoe… Percy did she die heroically?" Sky asked almost tearing up.

"Ya she died a hero. Artemis even gave her a constellation. She died loyal and heroic." I said remembering that Quest.

"Wait you said Bianca and Nico Di Angelo." Steve said once more. I nodded my head. "I knew them they were children when I first saw them but you said Bianca died… what about Nico." Steve said.

"Bianca died a heroic death while trying to protect us from getting killed by a robot. Nico is still alive." I said.

"Well this is interesting… You guys went through a lot even though you guys are still only like 17?" Tony said. I just ignored him but Sky glared at him.

"Tony. I went through a lot by the time I was 12 so shut up." Sky said.

"Ok so… Ya…. Does Nico have a phone or any way I could contact him?" Steve asked breaking the silence

"Oh you could…" I started to say but just then there was a loud screech and there was a monster in front of us. I recognised it right away. All of the Avengers stood. Maria took her gun and loaded it slowly. Sky pulled out her hairpin. I of course pulled out riptide and Annabeth pulled out her sword.

"What are you doing here!" I yelled and the monster just looked at me. It looked into my eyes and snarled. Then the Minotaur charged to us. Maria Hill started to shoot at it, it only did nothing. I uncapped riptide and then I sidestepped to avoid it. Sky forced the air into blocking it. The monster bonked it's head on a invisible force, the air Sky was controlling. Then while the thing was distracted I jumped on it's back and dug riptide deep into the Minotaur's back. It screamed in pain. Then Sky finished it off by scorching it with fire. The Minotaur vanished with monster dust flying.

 **This is Sky's Hairpin.**

 **BACK TO THE STORY**

"What was that!?" A surprised Tony said.

"That was the Minotaur." Sky answered. Then she turned to me, "Percy! I haven't seen a person fight that thing since Theseus! You took him out better than him! He had to have help from Ariadne. Then he abandoned her… Man! These Heros are all jerks! Anyways you took that thing out faster and without much help.

"Well I've fought that thing two times before already picked up some techniques." I said

"Wow two times already!" She said. "Wow!"

"Ummm….. Can someone explain this situation to me?" Tony Asked

"Oh… Ya I kinda forgot you guys were here sorry…." Sky said while putting her hair pin back in her hair.

"So that was the Minotaur. The one that is most well known for Theseus killing it with the help of Ariadne, I have to add. That guy was also a jerk. At least Dionysus took pity on her. Ok so Percy just said that he killed that monster twice before and I was very impressed by his skills on killing the thing because Theseus had a pretty hard time killing it. He had to get help from Ariadne. Percy has some wicked skills in killing monsters." Sky said. I could feel myself turn red with all this attention.

"Oh… It's just because I have a lot of experience." I said.

"Well if Sky is impressed by you then I don't think you're just good because of a lot of experience, because Sky probably had a millennia of experience." Tony said. Sky shot him a death glare more scary than Nico.

"Well he is good and we should clean this up." Sky said.

"Ya we better." I said.

We spent about an hour cleaning up from the party and the minotaur. Then we were finally done. Annabeth and I said our goodbyes and declined Sky's offer to drop us off at camp. We started to walk back to camp and then we ran into a hellhound and we fought it. We managed to get our clothes unharmed. When we arrived at camp we got flooded with questions about the Avengers and the party from the Aphrodite cabin. We answered almost all of them. We went to our separate cabins and cleaned up to go to bed when I got an iris message.

Sky POV

After discussing with the Avengers we wanted a new recruit but I didn't know if he was willing to do it. I Iris messaged Percy to ask if he was willing.

"Percy me and our team were discussing about your performance the other hour. We wanted to make you one of us or at least as close to us as possible. Are you willing to become an Avenger?" I asked. Percy looked kinda surprised and I looked at him with a sort of pleading look.

"Umm… I will if you can put all my friends in this group. If I go they go." Percy said.

"Who are your friends?" I said

"Annabeth, Jason, Frank, Leo, Hazel, Piper. The seven so together."

"Ok…. I'll talk to the team wait a sec." I said.

"Guys he needs his friends to come if we want him to come. We better let him." I said to my team.

"Fine. We can do that." Tony said.

I turned back to Percy, "Ok Percy come to the Avengers tower tomorrow by 2:00 PM with your friends." I said back to Percy.

"Uh… Sure. But I would have to talk to my friends."

"Ok just be here by at least 2:30 PM that is enough time to talk to your friends." I said.

"Sure." Percy said.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I had a lot to do after my summer break started and I still do but I'll try my best to update as much as I can. I know my story is probably VERY bad and I suck at expressing emotion but I kinda want people to see it.. IDK why though… And can you guys review? Cause I want to know what I did wrong or right. Also I suck at writing (in school or out of it) so if I mess up on anything like grammar… well you can tell me… also I could have not put correct facts in this, I did not read the whole entire HOO series but I read most of it and got many many details from other fanfics and my friend from school who just loves the PJO and Hoo series. But still I could miss some details.**

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

After eating breakfast with the team we each went to our separate rooms and did whatever. I just started to practice fighting when I got an Iris message.

"Hey Sky?" Percy yelled, seeing I was practicing with a lot of music on.

"Oh. Hi Percy I was just practicing. So why are you calling for?"

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you if I could bring Nico because Steve kinda looked like he wanted to see him."

"Oh. Ok. Ya you can bring him with you."

"Ok see you." With that he slashed through the Iris message and I went back to practicing.

When it was finally 2:00 I got ready to meet our new friends. When I was finished getting ready it was 2:20, so I just sat around and then the british sounding voice of JARVIS said that Percy was here.

"Ok thanks JARVIS." I said while going to the living room.

Just then the Elevator dinged open and out came eight demigods. All the Avengers were there with me and Steve seemed pretty happy about Nico being here. I went up to them and greeted Percy and Annabeth. Then there were introductions. Everyone said their names and I memorized them.

"So it's… Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Nico?" I said pointing to each one of them.

"Yup." They said all at the same time.

"Ok so who are your parents?" I asked, but I realized that sounded kinda wired, "I mean your godly parents.

"Oh ya… Mine is Jupiter." Jason said

"Aphrodite." Oh Goody!

"Oh! Were sisters Piper!" I said excited

"Hephaestus." Leo said.

"Mars." Frank said.

"Pluto." Hazel said.

"Hades" Nico said.

"Ok. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, as you may have guessed." Then I realized that sounded like I was talking about my looks, "I mean by the way I reacted to Piper." I said quickly.

"Ok so guys can we have that talk now?" Steve said after listening to see if we were gonna talk more.

"Ya lets go guys." I said.

We went to the meeting room and sat in a very large circle.

"So what do you guys want us for?"

"Well when only Percy was supposed to join we were gonna make Percy an Avenger, but all you guys are joining so we decided to make you guys a separate team, that will help us if we need it and one that will deal with greek problems on our planet, you guys have been under on the radar for criminals from the government but we will take that record off and the mortals won't see you as the bad guy if you join SHIELD." I said.

"Ok let me check with our team." Percy said sarcastically then turned to Annabeth.

"Well if you guys don't have any problems with this than we agree." Annabeth said while looking around to the others. They nodded.

"Ok you guys is this group going to have Nico in it?

"Um no I won't be part of it." Nico said.

"Oh ok then we will call you guys The Seven." I said

"Umm… We already get called that so it's perfect." Piper said.

"Ok this is perfect. YAY!" I said.

Percy POV

After the meeting we just started to talk about random stuff.

"Ok ya… I've fought the Minotaur 3 times." I said with a sort of embarrassment.

"You know I have fought a lot, and I mean a lot, of monsters but I've never seen the monster in real life… How did it come out of Tartarus so fast. I mean aren't monsters like the minotaur supposed to be in Hell more longer than 3 times in someone's lifetime?" Sky asked. Clearly she didn't know about the wars and about the doors of death. I mean she found out about how the gods are in America, like a few months ago.

"Uhh so… there was this one incident with Kronos being freed, and also there was another incident where Gaea was almost awake and so what happened was…" I explained the whole 2 wars to her and the other Avengers.

"Okaaaayyyyy… So wow guys…. Wow….. I have fought wars before back when I was still mortal but you guys went through a lot!" Sky said loudly. She had wide eyes and her mouth hung open.

"Um so you're telling me that you guys, teens, have fought two wars and the two bad guys that you fought was Kronos and Gaea? The titan who killed his own father, and the crazy earth goddess that wanted her husband dead?" Steve said amazed.

"Uhhhh yyeeaahh." I answered feeling embarrassed with all this attention.

"Um.. So I just wanted to ask you…" Tony started to talk but was interrupted by a loud crash. I didn't know what it was but then people started to scream downstairs. We all looked at each other and left to go find out what that was about.

When we got there we saw a hydra, the 3 furies, and a bunch of Dracaenae. Everyone got their weapons ready and we headed right into battle. I didn't know what to do, these mortal weapons did not work on monsters but I was so thankful I had the seven plus nico with us and also Sky because her hairpin has both metals that can kill mortals and monsters.

So I charged at the hydra and so did Annabeth. We dodged poison and the occasional fire breaths. We had already fought the hydra before and so we used the almost same tactic. When Piper, jason, and leo were finished with the Dracaenae they came to us.

"Get the thing distracted and I got a plan." I said to Piper and Jason, who nodded and headed off to do what I asked. Leo and I were left.

"Leo can you shoot fire from your hands to burn the stump of the heads of the hydra?" I asked I knew he could I was asking him to do it.

"Yeah of course I can, but nine heads is a little too much for me to handle with only two hands. Oh wait we should get Sky and maybe ask Ironman if he can shoot fire from his hands." Leo suggested. It was a good idea. I knew for a fact Sky had the ability to control many elements including fire. So I nodded to Leo and headed towards Sky who was fighting off some more Dracaenae.

"Sky!" I yelled. That got her attention. She turned to me and finished off killing some Dracaenae then came running towards me.

"What?" She asked with a bit of concern.

"You know the Hydra was killed with burning the stump of its heads right?" I asked even though I knew she knew.

"Of course I know. I killed some hydras too after I got my powers." She stated then said, "oh do you need someone with fire powers? To kill the thing?" She asked.

"Yup, oh and can Tony shoot fre from his suite too?" I asked her. She nodded. "Great can you get tony and come to the hydra?" I asked her. She nodded again and ran off to Tony.

 **Sky POV**

Ok I just spoke into the earpiece we all have. ( **A/N: The Earpieces are sort of invisible i the movies and so just think that Tony made them really tiny or they are really good at yelling from far distances.** )

"Tony I need you at the Hydra we need you to shoot some fire." I said into the earpiece.

"Ok but I why do you need fire?" He said clueless.

"You'll see why soon. Just come here." I said running to the Hydra and above me I saw Tony flying.

When we got there Leo was already on a roll but it was not enough for nine heads that had some new heads growing back and Leo was loosing a lot of energy. He looked very tired already. I got there and percy cut a head off for me to burn. I concentrated and fire shot out of my hand and burned the stump to ashes. Toy caught on quickly and he started to burn stumps too. We burned three each. And all that was left was monster dust. I wiped some off myself and got up but my head was hurting from using my powers from the Dracaenae attacks and the Hydra. (I threw my hairpin at one of the Dracaenae so I had to use my powers. I can still die from exhaustion you know, or even a huge wound that cannot be treated with anything, so basically I'm a huntress that can still have a boyfriend, because I can fall in battle.) I needed some sleep.

I found out that Hazel Frank and Nico took care of the furies and we didn't have any more monster to fight. It was dinner time so we went to the kitchen and we were thinking of ordering pizza because we were all tired from our little visit, well the demigods were, the Avengers couldn't fight. Their weapons just went right through the monsters. So maybe I was just the only busy one here… We ended up eating pizza and chicken. It was good especially after a fight like this.

We finished our dinner and after we showed the seven their rooms and Nico a guest room. We went to our rooms because we were all so tired from today.

I went to my room and took a shower. I came out and changed into my pjs and flopped down onto my bed and I fell asleep right as my head hit the pillow.

 **(A/N: This dream is a reality that had happened many millennia ago when Sky had just gotten her powers.)**

 _I stepped out of my house it was early in the morning but the streets were already crowded. I went to the market. I had earned my powers by retrieving the Emerald of Aphrodite for the gods. I was gifted the powers from the gods and also my mother had given me the ring to remind me of my accomplishment. I went to a little shop full of goods. For a while now I had been stealing from stores like these using my powers to do so. I came out of the shop with a bag of goods. I headed back to my house where my father was waiting. I went to my room and stashed the bag of my newly stolen goods. I froze when I saw my father walk in._

" _Oh hello father!" I said alert and surprised._

" _My daughter, where did you get all those goods?" My father asked with wide eyes. I didn't know what to say so I just decided that I should tell him…_

" _I… I… stole them dad I…" I stuttered out quietly._

" _You what!?" My father was angry I rarely saw him like this…_

" _Well You know… We are poor and I just saved Grease for Zeus' sake no one even cares all they care about is that Jercules! Mom doesn't come and I don't know I just I stole because I can I can with these new powers. We can become rich if I steal from somewhere bigger. We don't have to be hungry and poor anymore." I practically yelled._

" _Daughter, that is not a reason to go against the law!" My father yelled back. I was getting angry and I didn't even know my hands were catching fire. I just screamed and ran for the door. "Skyler! Where are you going!?" My father called but I didn't answer I just slammed the door and ran out. Not even knowing that I had lit a small portion of the small house._

 _When I came back to the house,it was in flames with some people watching in horror. I stared in shock thinking it was my fault. I had started this flame. I had… I watched a few seconds longer but got out of my state of shock… I went and concentrated for water. There was a loud splash and I opened my eyes to see a small house almost completely burned down._

 _I ran towards it and found a badly burned body lying still in the ashes… I screamed and cried and punched the ground. I hugged the burnt body not caring about what others thought. I cried and cried until my eyes didn't have tears left to shed._

 _After that… I went to another home where I had my aunt and uncle with me they mourned with me about my father's death. I felt so guilty and I spent every night praying to hades that he would send my father to Elysium._

 _One day when my aunt and uncle were away, I had a very bad headache then the headache did not go away… It got worse and worse but the minute and then my stomach started to hurt very badly. Then after a few more moments of pain I blacked out. When I woke it was dinner time and I was in the same position I was in before. I got up and then dread crossed over me… I looked at my hands and concentrated on getting water to form. Nothing happened. I concentrated harder and harder. I finally got it to work but it didn't last long. I fell to my knees grabbing my head in pain. I looked at my hands and at my ring, the emerald of aphrodite ring my mother had given me. Then I saw a blinding light, I covered my eyes. When I uncovered them I saw my mother looking beautiful as ever. I got up and bowed down then I looked up at her._

" _What is happening to my powers?" I asked._

" _Well you did a very bad thing to your father, didn't you?" She asked back. I just looked down and kept silent. "Yes I know you did not do it on purpose but you did steal with the gifts we gave you. So the gods have come to agreement to punish you, some said to rid your immortality and your powers completely, but there has been a voting and we decided to give you another chance. So what we got to was, you will still live forever as long as you don't fall in battle. Also it will be much harder to control your powers and painful. So I will give you this hairpin to keep you safe even without your powers. I know you have a different weapon, but this is enchanted to come back to you even if you lose it." My mother explained._

" _Thank you Mother and I won't let you or the other gods down again." I said determined to never use my powers for bad ever again and always use it for good._

" _If you can save the whole world three times, then you will get your powers to your full extent back." With that my mother was consumed in another flash of light and disappeared._

 _I held the hairpin tight in my hand and felt the sharpness of its tip. I was not going to let the gods down and I was going to die a hero that had pleased the gods and I was going to get my full powers back._

I woke from my dream. I sometimes have this dream to remind myself of what I had done and what I had to do. I had already saved the world once with the avengers. There were other opportunities but those were not mine to take I guess.

* * *

 **To be continued… I am so sorry I haven't uploaded in like ages I'm just a really really bad procrastinator so… yeah... sorry… I also want to say that I reimagined Sky as Blond with the tip of her hair light blue, and that she didn't save the world to be granted those wishes. She actually found and retrieved the Emerald of Aphrodite for her mother and the gods because that was an important thing I guess and she found it for them. Oh and She has asian features that's where her grandfather and grandmother come from so she is half I want to say korean and half Greek. Im korean so and she has a traditional korean hairpin so yeah… that's that… Ok Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello I haven't uploaded in a loooooooooooooooooooong time soooooooooo sorry for that! I had much to do over that time (like reading House of Hades, going on vacation, many other things). Ok so I want to say that Sky had to go through many many tasks to get all those wishes it took her 5 years to get that emerald… ok so on with the story… Hope u enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sky POV**

It was 8:00 in the morning so I went down to have breakfast. When I got there I saw the whole team as already up and having their meal. I saw Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Nico but I couldn't spot Percy. I just shrugged it off and went to order some pancakes then with my plate I went to sit down at the table. As I was sitting down Percy was running to where we were. I was wondering why he was running, I mean he wasn't really late for anything. When he came closer I could see the fear on his face. I was about to ask why he looked so scared but I couldn't get to it because suddenly we heard an explosion coming from outside the building.

We all ran out to see what was going on and when we reached the entrance it was clear something bad was going on. I could see a building on fire from the top and it seemed like there was an earthquake going on. I saw how much damage had been done to the city and how everything was shaking. I didn't know what it was but when I looked up I saw that there was huge figure, with each wing the size of a plane and it's body the size of a tall building in New York City. I pulled out my hairpin and charged.

 **Percy POV**

 _ **(DREAM)**_

" _Annabeth!" I screamed. I was back in that place._ _I didn't know what was happening. Something seemed off but it was Tartarus, everything was off about this place. Something was definitely wired because it felt like Tartarus had become more evil, witch I thought was not possible. I didn't know where Annabeth was and even though I knew it was dream I was worried about her. I started to walk from where I was standing and then after walking a few steps I saw the river of fire, memories of the river flooded back to me I was again reminded of Annabeth. I having a hard time figuring out what this dream was for and thought it was some kind of warning, but about what? I was about to walk further, but suddenly hundreds of hellhounds charged at me from all directions._

I woke with a start. I went into the bathroom and had a nice, refreshing shower to get my mind off of all those hellhounds and the nagging sensation I had in the back of my mind. I came out of the shower, changed and was starting to head back to the kitchen for breakfast, when suddenly I noticed a very large speck in the distance. I went up to the window to see what it was, it looked much bigger than a plane. Then I noticed it coming at an alarming speed toward the city, it was getting much more clear to me what the thing was, and all I could think of was, _I need to warn the others._

As fast as my legs could take me I ran into the kitchen where I saw that everyone was there. I opened my mouth to warn them of the threat coming closer and closer every second, then… a loud thundering, BOOM! Went of and we all rushed to the scene of the damage that had been done.

For many miserable seconds we were all registering what had happened to the city and who had done this. Then we all saw it. The monster had landed on the ground now ready to fight. I took out riptide, uncapped it, and charged.

It was a dragon but it didn't look like a greek dragon, more of a european dragon, the ones with wings. This dragon though, it had bigger wings than any other dragon maybe that's how it could fly so easily. I saw Sky and all the others charging, the Avengers went to get "suit up", They should really have something on them at all times or something.

* * *

 **So I know this is really short but I am having writer's block. So, so so very sorry. I am going to try to get another chapter out soon, but no promises (As in you should probably not care too much about this for a while). Also I really want to know what you guys want to see in this because, again, I have writer's block so please review and also give me some suggestions. Bye! Thanks for reading soooo much!**


	6. AN

HI guys! I'm so sorry about not continuing this story. I hate it when people do this but I am not continuing THIS story. BUT Instead I have uploaded a new version of this story on Wattpad its called a Night Out as well and its going to be mostly the same thing except it is finished and it is, in my opinion, more better. I revised this story to make a little more sense and just shorter and simpler. It only has 2 chapters but I didn't leave anything handing so go check it out!


End file.
